Life Works Community
Life Works is a community design based on local, sustainable resources. The purpose of this vision is to experience, demonstrate, and educate on a way of life that has minimal destructive impact on the Earth and humanity and uses little or no fossil fuels in daily production. The design includes a farm, school, grocery, general and specialty stores, businesses, arts and entertainment, health and death care, community college, and retirement care to name just a few. Many ideas in this document are original, but some are based on the work of others. A main source of inspiration for Life Works is Hawthorne Valley Farm. A key element in the success of the Hawthorne Valley Farm design is utilizing the benefits that come with non-profit status. Access to tax exemptions, grants and low interest loans make the probability of success more likely. Non-profit does not mean no profit. Goods are priced to provide fair and comfortable wages for all participants. The farm is the foundation of any locally sustainable community. Collectively the land, plants, animals, and people can be regarded as a living entity. Each element of the farm must be healthy to support the overall health of the farm entity. There is an ideal size that can optimally managed and supported for any entity. Unlimited growth is not desirable or sustainable. When growth is necessary beyond the optimal size, a new community must be developed. This document attempts to describe a vision of a mature community encompassing everything that would be needed to live comfortably in a society based on renewable energy sources. It is understood that the first endeavor shall be the farm. All other endeavors should only be commenced at the appropriate time and to the degree that they support and enhance the farm. Things have been intentionally included here that may seem extravagant or unnecessary to some. This has been done as a placeholder for further study, but also to initiate discussion and debate. Living responsibly and sustainably doesn't necessarily means living uncomfortably. Sustainability though, by its very definition, must be the most important consideration for any species that hopes to endure. __TOC__ Organic Farm Italicized excerpted from Hawthorne Valley Farm Hawthorne Valley Farm is a modern, diversified, Biodynamic farm. Our farm spans over 400 acres of woodlands and mountains, open fields and meadows, and flowing creeks and streams. At the heart of the farm is the closed herd of 60 cows which, to a large degree, provides the pulse for and rhythm of the adjunct operations. The cows furnish the milk for our dairy operation; prescribe, to some extent, the cover and feed crops grown to nourish them and the horses, pigs, and laying hens; and provide, along with the other farm animals, the basis of our compost, which is essential for building the soil fertility to ensure that the cycle is continuous. Throughout the year our cows are free to move around outdoors. From April through October, they are rotationally grazed on over 200 acres of pasture, coming into the barn only for their two daily milkings. Even in the winter, the cows enjoy being outdoors except when the weather is unquestionably prohibitive. The exercise and exposure to fresh air and sunlight offer countless health benefits to the animals. No hormones or antibiotics are used in their feed, and the milk and dairy products from the herd are certified by the Demeter Association as meeting its Biodynamic and organic standards. Our high-quality organic and Biodynamic feeds result in premium meats, eggs, and milk products that find a market locally and at various off-site locations. Again, all these goods are certified as Biodynamic and organic. The Farm's land is essentially covered by vegetation to keep erosion to a minimum. On our extensive cropland we grow mixed grasses, alfalfa, clover, and native perennial pasture crops for either grazing the animals or for harvesting as winter fodder. Each growing season we prepare about ten acres of land for our Market Garden. This large plot provides the more than 40 varieties of vegetables for our Community Supported Agriculture program, the Green Market, and our Farm Store, as well as some of the base products for our line of lacto-fermented vegetables. Hawthorne Valley has an active apprenticeship program. We invite up to four young people each year to join us in learning the agricultural skills required to run a farm. In addition, we welcome children between the ages of 8-15 years to spend anywhere from one week to one month working with us through our Visiting Students Program. Biodynamic Farming Biodynamic farming marries a philosophy of life with the practices of sustainable, organic farming, the goal being to bring health to the earth and to all living things. Ideally, the Biodynamic farm is a self-sufficient and self-contained ecosystem that can fulfill its needs from within. Using composts that are enriched with herbal tonics, soil fertility is enhanced; homeopathic treatments are applied to fields in order to make them more healthy; crop rotation is practiced so as not to deplete the soil, to give it a chance to recover, and to minimize pests; and no synthetic fertilizers, insecticides, herbicides, or hormones are used on Biodynamic farms. Going beyond these sound, organic farming practices, Biodynamic farms understand there is a relationship with Nature that must be recognized and honored. There are life-giving forces in the plants, animals, and in the soil itself, and the farmer needs to cooperate with and embrace these. And not only does the Biodynamic farmer work with the Earth, he or she tries to work in harmony with the stars, moon, and other planets and appreciates that these have a bearing on the growth forces within the plants. This awareness imbues the day-to-day rhythms of the farm and farmer. CSA Italicized excerpted from CSA Center CSA is a relationship of mutual support and commitment between local farmers and community members who pay the farmer an annual membership fee to cover the production costs of the farm. In turn, members receive a weekly share of the harvest during the local growing season. The arrangement guarantees the farmer financial support and enables many small- to moderate-scale organic family farms to remain in business. Ultimately, CSA creates "agriculture-supported communities" where members receive a wide variety of foods harvested at their peak of ripeness, flavor and vitamin and mineral content. Green Market In addition to the CSA, a portion of Life Works produce, meat, and eggs should be stocked fresh in the on-site grocery and deli, and used in the seasonal Life Works restaurant. Any surplus should be sold at local farmers markets and restaurants. Meats All animals should be raised in conditions which allow them to express their animal-ness unique to the species. This means, for example, that chickens are allowed to scratch and peck and cows are allowed to graze and ruminate. See the Sustainable Farming Connection. Italicized excerpted from NOFA Mass …a farmer must know how to balance his or her farm. To him it is not the size of a farm that matters, but rather the farmer's ability to balance the ecology of the farm, making all systems work together. Joel (Salatin)could easily find more customers to buy his eggs, but increasing his hen population would throw off the careful planning of the farm; more chickens would create more manure and to balance the manure would require producing more hay, increasing the need for labor on the farm. On-farm sales and selling to area restaurants account for 60% of Joel's farm's income. Buying clubs and farmers markets make up most of the rest of their income. However, going local has a meaning beyond the final sale of his products. To Joel, it is important to meet needs such as processing of livestock on a local level as well. Farmers, he explains, should be able to process their livestock on the farm. Farmers may ship livestock over a hundred miles for processing, wasting energy in transportation. In addition, keeping operations down on the farm would reduce the risks of spreading disease, because animals would not co-mingle with animals from other farms. *'Beef' Livestock consume 70% of the grain grown in the United States. The other 30% is divided up between poultry, pigs, and people. In keeping with Joel's multi-purpose approach, a system of grass-fed livestock meets many goals at once. In addition to the virtue of using less land and fewer resources for growing grain, livestock feed would be part of the farmer's backyard, which would eliminate feed transportation. These backyard "perennial prairie polycultures" make for less erosion and chemical use and hold a place for native diversity in grasses and in healthy ecosystems. And as if the environmental advantages aren't enough, livestock actually can produce more milk and meat on a grass-fed diet, Joel explains. Italicized excerpted from EcoFriendly Our cattle are fed fresh pasture forage and hay exclusively. The reason we can eliminate grain from our animals' diet is simple: managed grazing, which is a sophisticated system of observing pasture growth and appropriately timing the density and duration of each grazing. In English, that translates "keep the paddocks small and move the cows a lot." The fact is, most cattle are raised in huge paddocks and moved rarely. This allows the pasture no rest period for the grass to regrow. This makes the nutrition of the grass very poor and so the cattle must be fed grain to "grow out." The theory of managed grazing is, "If you take care of your pasture, it will take care of your herd." So, by managing our grass, we can raise a healthy, fat, nutritious cow with no grain. But what's the problem with grain? Cattle are ruminants, which means they have multi-compartment digestion. They were designed to eat low-protein, high-fiber forage. Grain is high-protein, low-fiber (compared to grasses), and it is very hard on a cow’s system to digest. A grain-based diet will break down the cilia in a cow’s intestines (making it impossible to fully digest grass ever again), and raise her digestive pH level so that many strains of E. coli can thrive. Grass, on the other hand, is what cattle and other ruminants were designed to eat. Grass and cattle work symbiotically under rotational grazing: forages are stimulated, the soil is fertilized, and the cattle are fed, all without the use of chemicals, fertilizers, or equipment (except for hay equipment, of course). This reduces labor, overhead, and petroleum; i.e., it’s good business and it’s good for the environment. It’s humane, because it allows a cow to be a cow. A cow is happiest when she isn’t forced to eat like a hog, or a human, or a garbage disposal. Feeding byproducts to cattle is how BSE became the problem it is. Feeding cattle grain is how E. Coli became the problem it is. And, lastly, a cow that eats fertile, managed grass tastes much better than even choice grain-fed beef. It’s not always as tender, but it has a rich, hearty flavor that leaves you satisfied. *'Poultry' Our birds scratch for insects, forage succulent young greens and get fresh air and sunshine. They have access to a custom feed mix because they do need grains in their diet as well as plenty of fresh water. Because of all this care, our birds are stress-free and far above average in health which, in turn, provides health benefits to the consumers. The health benefits of Pastured Poultry begin with the birds. They have reduced fat and cholesterol because they are adhering to a regimen that physicians usually recommend to their patients, i.e., to eat more greens and fiber, exercise daily and reduce stress levels. Meats, eggs and poultry from grass fed animals have a better balance of health-promoting essential fatty acids, such as omega-3 and omega-6, and have more vitamin E and beta carotene. *'Eggs' Laying hens have two primary purposes: production and sanitation. Most people know about production, but sanitation is a very important part of a multi-enterprise farm. Chickens can go behind cattle on the pasture, or under rabbits in the greenhouse, or in numerous other places to aerate compost, spread manure piles out, and pick bug larvae out of the mix, which reduces flies as well as parasites and other nasty critters. The Eggmobile concept is a henhouse on wheels which follows the cattle around to clean up after them. The birds are completely free-range by day, and closed up at night in the house. This allows the house to be moved anywhere in the morning. The profitability of the Eggmobile is much more connected with cattle they sanitize after, as well as the overall pleasantness of keeping down odors and flies on the farm. *'Pork' Our pigs are raised in an environment that lets them be pigs. If you look at wild hogs in nature, you see that they are foragers, they have a great sense of smell, and they root with their strong snouts. In fact, pig and plow come from the same root word. You will never find a happier pig than one up to his shoulders in dirt piled around him, chewing on wild potatoes or other roots. I’ve seen pigs flip big rocks over with their noses, just for fun. So, our growers raise their hogs in a setting that allows them to run around and dig. Because pigs literally tear up the landscape, it’s important to use that to the advantage of the farm, not the destruction. The obvious solution is to put the pigs in a place that you want to dig up anyway. This saves the cost of the machinery and time by putting the animals to work doing something they like to do anyway. Joel Salatin developed two ways to do this. The first method is called the Pigaerator. In the section on beef, we saw how the cows build up anaerobic compost over the winter. Every week or two while the cows are in the hay shed, the farmer will spread a layer of whole corn on the bedding before covering it with carbon. As the bedding pack ferments, the corn ferments, too, turning into juicy, alcoholic sour mash morsels of delight. Most animals love fermented feed, and pigs are no exception. The cows like corn and might sniff at it, but since it’s covered with carbon and their own manure, they pretty much leave it alone. Once the cows go out for the spring, a group of lucky hogs gets access to the bedding pack. They smell that corn right away, and soon are up to their ears in compost. They will dig through three or four feet of bedding to get to the last piece of corn. All this labor costs nothing but the cost of the corn, which is partly converted into pork, anyway. There’s no benefits package for the pig employees, no on-the-job injuries, and the retirement package is: we eat them! It’s a pretty sweet deal. The pigs love it, too. They get warm, soft bedding to dig through, a roof overhead, and the best-tasting feed ever. *'Lamb' Our sheep get a diet of grass and hay exclusively, because, like cattle, they are herbivores and designed to eat grass. They are raised rotationally using electrinet. After weaning, they grow for several more weeks on their own, before being harvested at 4-6 months old. Sheep teeth are positioned so they can clip the forage very close to the ground. They will graze an area much closer than cattle will. If they’re hungry enough, they also eat some weeds that cows won’t touch. This makes rotational grazing extremely important with sheep, because leaving them too long in one spot will destroy the most palatable forages. On the other hand, by grazing an area quickly with a large group of sheep, a producer can increase fertility and set back the weedy, less palatable growth. *'Rabbit' All the rabbit cages are up off the ground at least twelve inches, and some are suspended from the ceiling so they’re easy to service. This way, all the manure falls clear of the pen onto the floor below. The solid pellets can be collected and used for fertilizer or composted, or the farmer can add carbon and let chickens run around on the floor. Polyface’s “Raken” (Rabbit-chicken) house is a good example of the second method. The chickens keep the bedding scratched and spread around, so it composts nicely, and once a year, the Salatins clean it out for some of the finest compost on the farm. Our ultimate goal is to be able to raise our rabbits on pasture, like the pigs, cows, and chickens. However, there is a major obstacle to accomplishing that goal: Rabbits are diggers. They can squeeze through very tight spaces and dig out of any open-floor cage. On Polyface Farm, Daniel Salatin runs the rabbit enterprise, and he and Joel have tried many different approaches to growing a pastured rabbit. None of these attempts have really worked. So, for now we have a system that’s comfortable, controllable, clean, healthy, and humane. And of course the rabbits taste really good, too. Fruit and Nut Orchards In addition to native fruits and nuts, Life Works should also grow citrus, avocado, cashew, olive and other non-native plants. These may be productive in the local climate using in-ground greenhouses, which utilize the Sun’s warmth and the Earth’s thermal mass to provide the appropriate growing conditions. Fresh Water Organic Seafood Italicized excerpted from Purely Organic The aquaculture sector is one of the fastest growing segments in international food markets and organic fish produce forms an important part of this sector. Surveys suggest that, in the same way as organic food, the demand for organic fish, is on the increase and at Purely Organic we are proud that our award-winning trout are available online to order for delivery. So, what is organic fish farming and how do we adhere to the regulated fish farming standards? At Purely Organic we specialize in the sale of trout which has been organically farmed. We ensure that the organic food standards which would normally apply to soil are applied to the purity of air and water systems. The water we use in fact comes from our own crystal clear springs and is estimated to have underground for four centuries, is packed full of minerals. We also ensure that the trout, like all of our organic produce, are free from medicine and humanely treated. Fish farming can be integrated into a symbiotic relationship with farm produce by raising fish in irrigation canals. The fish can eat pests and scraps while fertilizing the soil. See Fish Farming. *'Trout' *'Bass' *'Catfish' *'Crayfish' *'Tilapia' *'Eel' *'Seaweed' *'Snake' *'Alligator' Greenhouses *'In Ground' An in-ground greenhouse uses the warmth of the Sun and the thermal mass of the Earth to grow plants which might not otherwise survive the local climate. These may include citrus, avocado, olive, cashew, and pineapple. Natural water flow can be directed to enhance growth or avoid flooding as necessary. Stones and woodstoves may be used to augment ambient temperatures in extreme conditions. Animals may also be combined with the larger greenhouses to fertilize, sanitize and provide extra heat. Full, partial or south-facing types of in-ground greenhouses may be developed determined by the available landscape and the light and heat requirements of the particular species. Glass should be used instead of plastic to eliminate waste. *'Above Ground' Conventional greenhouses and cold frames should be used sustainably to extend the growing season of plants and animals. Bee Keeping Animal Husbandry Wool and Cotton Seed Saving Hemp and Lumber Grocery Italicized excerpted from Hawthorne Valley Farm Produce In season, our produce coolers and bins are overflowing with the bounty (all of it certified Biodynamic) from our gardens and from local organic growers. At other times of the year, certified Biodynamic or organic produce is brought in from warmer climates, and we are committed to providing you with a large selection of fresh, high-quality fruits and vegetables. Bread and Baked Goods: The delicious organic breads, rolls, cookies, muffins, pastries, granola, and other treats made in our bakery are all made on-site and are available at the Farm Store. Only Biodynamically or organically grown flours, grains, nuts, seeds, and fruits are used in our baked goods. To offer you the freshest products possible, we grind and sift the Biodynamic wheat berries here in the Bakery. Dairy Products Our well-known yogurt, cheese, and quark, all made here in our Dairy processing plant from our own cows' milk -- are stocked in the Farm Store's dairy case, ready to go. Farm-fresh and certified Biodynamic, these delicious items are simultaneously a treat and a staple for the consumer. In addition, we have raw (unpasteurized) milk available in the Store. Of course, we offer a wide range of other dairy and refrigerated products to meet your needs. Groceries Offering everything "from soup to nuts," our Farm Store provides one-stop shopping for our customers. A broad array of packaged organic foods, including cereals, wheat-free products, soy products, grains, juices, beans, pastas, baking goods, and condiments fill our shelves. There is an extensive line of organic coffees and fine teas from which to make a selection. In our freezers, free-range chickens and turkeys; organic and Biodynamic beef, pork and veal; ice cream (and non-dairy frozen treats); fruits and vegetables; and specialty bread products are available. For those who prefer to buy dry goods in bulk, we have over 60 bins filled with beans, pastas, grains, and nuts. Spices and herbs are sold both pre-bottled and in bulk. We also stock the shelves with pet food and paper, cleaning, and household products and we have a selection of thoughtful gift items and books. Truly, all shopping needs can be met under one roof. Health and Beauty Aids Our Farm Store has expanded its line of these products and now has a section devoted to health and beauty aids, daily-needs products, and over-the-counter remedies (anthroposophic and/or homeopathic). Many of these complement the nearby Anthroposophic physicians' practice. We also carry herbal and flower remedies, as well as essential oils for aromatherapy. To assist you in this area, our knowledgeable staff is available to answer your questions. Gardening Supplies For the home (or commercial) gardener, we carry an extensive line of gardening supplies, which includes compost, compost starter, potting soil, organic seeds, and Biodynamic planting calendars. In the spring, we have flower and vegetable seedlings for you to plant in your own garden. Dairy Italicized excerpted from Hawthorne Valley Farm Raw Milk Hawthorne Valley Farm was one of the first dairies in the United States to be certified as organic. The products we make from our Biodynamic cows' milk can be enjoyed with the assurance that our cows eat chemical-free feeds, are given no hormones or antibiotics, and that they are tended with gentle, caring hands. Butter Buttermilk Yogurt Our European-style yogurt is made simply from pasteurized milk and live cultures; no added milk solids, thickeners, or emulsifiers are added. Because we don't homogenize the milk, there is a delicious layer of cream at the top. Hawthorne Valley Yogurt is available plain or flavored with organic maple syrup and pure vanilla extract. Quark Quark is a smooth, white, spreadable, unripened cheese, popular in Europe. Highly versatile, it can be used whenever ricotta, sour cream, or cottage cheese is employed, in either sweet or savory dishes. Its adaptability allows for cooking and baking with it or for use directly out of the container as a dip, spread, or dressing. Cheese Hawthorne Valley Farm produces a variety of artisan hard cheeses, including cheddar, Alpine (a rinded Swiss mountain cheese), and Edamer (an Edam-like cheese). All of our cheeses are made from raw milk in a large Swiss copper cheese vat. The only ingredients added to our milk are cultures, microbial rennet, salt and, occasionally, herbs and spices. Ice Cream Life Works should produce only local and natural flavors from raw, whole milk and cream. Ice cream machines should be manually operated using pedal power and all sales should occur at the Life Works Ice Cream Store. Certified Organic Bakery Italicized excerpted from Hawthorne Valley Farm Housed in the Farm Store building, the certified organic Bakery here at Hawthorne Valley Farm is well-renowned for its organic breads and bakery products. The flours, grains, nuts, seeds, and fruits used in the bakery goods are all biodynamically or organically grown, and the Biodynamic wheat is milled daily to ensure freshness. Our bakery products, all thoughtfully and carefully made by our bakers, include a variety of sourdough and yeasted breads, rolls (both sourdough and yeasted), granolas, scones, muffins, several types of cookies, and a host of other treats. These freshly-made and satisfying goods are sold at the Farm Store, are available at the Green Markets, and can be ordered by our CSA members. All Life Works grains should be milled on site using renewable energy such as wind/water mill or pedal power. Deli Italicized excerpted from Hawthorne Valley Farm Each day our deli cook creates delicious fare for take-out. Soups, casseroles, salads, pizza, and sandwiches are made on-site from the finest Biodynamic and organic ingredients. Whether for a snack, lunch, or a prepared light dinner, the selection, which changes daily, provides a tasty and nutritious convenience. Restaurant The biodynamic/organic restaurant should serve only from local sources, ideally from the Life Works farm, but a maximum radius may be formulated to occasionally supplement produce. The menu should be seasonal and emphasize foods appropriate for each season, i.e. greens in spring, vegetarian in summer, fruits and greens in fall, and meats and stored foods in winter. Food should be prepared fresh from the garden, picked either as ordered or that day. The meat should be slaughtered daily and locally, determined by statutes and regulations. Due to the restriction of serving only locally grown products the restaurant may not be opened year round. By employing lacto-fermentation, natural root cellar storage and in-ground greenhouses, periodic downtime may be avoided. General Store The general store should sell only local products. Most products should be processed on site with little or no non-renewable energy resources. Cotton and wool clothing Glass/Silverware Pottery Paper Metal works Wooden toys and products Health and beauty aids Garden supplies Ice Cream Store The ice cream store should sell only local and natural flavors from raw, whole milk, cream, and yogurt processed on site with renewable energy sources. Publishing Company Life Works should author, manufacture, and publish books, audio/visuals, and software which is considered to be helpful to the Earth and humanity. Book Store Books *Life Works Manufactured / Published *Hard-to-Find *Calendars *Planners Cassette Tapes / CDs *Lectures *Music DVDs / Videos *Life Works Documentaries *Training Videos Software Library The Life Works library should lend out-of-print and hard-to-find media. All titles from the book store should also be available from the library. Dissemination of information that can benefit the Earth and humanity should have precedence over profit. Skilled Trades Metallurgy *Iron *Steel *Copper Glass Blowing *Jars *Windows *Art Pottery *Vases *Cups *Plates Wood Working *Tools *Bowls *Plates *Toys Gym / Health Spa Gym Generates Power Aroma Therapy Color Therapy Meditation Labyrinth Bed and Breakfast Alternate Building Techniques Straw Bale Earthbag Stone Cob Adobe Bamboo Earthship Living Roof Hemp Renewable Energy Wind *Mill *Turbine Water *Mill *Generator *Catchment *Gray / Black Water Systems Solar Distiller Solar Heaters *Food Dehydrator *Clothes Dryer *Oven *Room Heater Air Flow Generator Spring House Root Cellar Geothermal Thermal Mass Cooling Tubes Sustainable Forestry Black Locust Hemp Bamboo Education Waldorf K-12 Community College Adult Ed *Sustainability **Alternative Housing *Bees *Preserving Foods Website Waste Management Compost Paper Glass Metal Recreation Pond Swimming Fishing Swimming Pool Entertainment Camphill Community Medical / Therapeutic Retirement Green Funerals / Memorial